


Thankful For

by King_Of_Trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata is questioning himself help, I was having a lot of deep thoughts and being really angsty and this happened, It's really short, M/M, Somewhat angst but not really, just thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/pseuds/King_Of_Trash
Summary: His lover, Kindaichi, slept next to him with both arms loosely wrapped around his smaller body.
Hinata did not always have trouble sleeping, however, if he was having trouble it meant he had a lot on his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a lot of deep, angsty thoughts about relationships and my own relationship and such and this kinda happened.  
> Yeah, basically I wrote all my thoughts down in a story, woah.  
> I'm such an angsty teen.

It was a calming, quiet, clear night. There had been no sounds coming from parties’ loud music caused by other college students nearby. It was almost a perfect, bright night. Yet, Hinata was unable to sleep despite how late at night it was. Instead, he stared out the window with observant amber eyes. His lover, Kindaichi, slept next to him with both arms loosely wrapped around his smaller body.

Hinata did not always have trouble sleeping, however, if he was having trouble it meant he had a lot on his mind.

In all honesty, he was worried. He was worried he was not good enough for the man sleeping next to him. He could not help but wonder if this relationship was right, if they were truly meant for each other or if this was a temporary thing. He hoped it was, but the possibility of them breaking up was there and it scared him.

He wanted to make Kindaichi happy, he wanted to be there for him just as much as he was there for him. However, this was Hinata’s first real relationship. It was kind of pathetic on his part. He waited until college to actually begin his first romantic relationship. To some it would make sense, believing that he was only trying to wait for the right person. However, to many others he appeared to be some type of loser back in high school.

Relationships, sex, that was all many high school and college students thought about. However, Hinata wanted love and support. He craved encouragement. Sure, he was a determined individual as it was, but he needed to be reassured once and awhile. He wanted to prove his worth to the world, prove he could become a legend of some sorts. He needed support, but he also needed love. To know he was needed and wanted by another person other than his want to become something bigger than he truly was.

Hinata also wanted to be there for the person who supported him. He wanted to support them in everything they did, to tell them they could do it. He wanted to be the reason someone was alive. He wanted to mean so much to just one person that if he were to leave they would remember him until the end of their days.

It was selfish of Hinata, and he knew that. He wanted so much. However, he did not expect it. He did not want to be showered with love and encouragement when he did not deserve it. He wanted help with his choices, he wanted to know another person’s opinion as well rather than doing everything his own way.

He wanted so much, and yet, he did not expect it all from Kindaichi. If Kindaichi were to meet all of those standards, he would have to be some sort of angel. An angel who knew exactly what he wanted and what he needed to succeed. If Kindaichi was exactly what he wanted, Hinata was unsure if he would be able to love him as much as he did now.

Kindaichi was a supportive and loving boyfriend. He was perfect just the way he was to Hinata. Everything he did for him that went out of his way made Hinata’s heart skip a beat. If Kindaichi was exactly what Hinata said he wanted, he would know exactly what to expect. It would not be as fun as it was now.

The former Seijoh player was respectful, awkward, easily flustered, generous, yet determined, and a bit hot headed at times. He could not always keep up with Hinata and how the ginger was almost always all over the place. However, he was somehow always able to handle how hyperactive and loud Hinata could be.

That was why Hinata feared he would lose Kindaichi. He was scared he would be too much for him, and he would have to leave. The person who was in charge of this relationship was almost embarrassingly obvious. Hinata felt like it was for the most part him who was making most of the decisions. Where they should go, what they should do, how their relationship was shown in public, it was all him. He did not like that, he wanted the relationship to be equal. He wanted Kindaichi to have a say in some these decisions as well. He wanted to know what Kindaichi wanted to do, where he wanted to go, how their relationship was publicly shown. He wanted to know if Kindaichi was comfortable in the relationship, if he really was happy.

The ginger shook his head a bit, and he averted his eyes from the window. In fact, he turned away from the window completely. He buried his face in Kindaichi’s chest and closed his eyes. Perhaps it would be best if he attempted to fall asleep. He knew Kindaichi was a heavy sleeper, so moving around like this to get comfortable would not wake him up so easily.

Despite how greedy Hinata could be, he was thankful for having the chance to  be with Kindaichi. He was there for him, and he loved him, that was all he really needed in his life. Even if it turned out to be a lie, even if Kindaichi broke up with Hinata, he would always be grateful and happy for the times he was with him.

As long as Kindaichi was happy, Hinata felt as though he would also be happy. He had faith that if they were not meant for each other, they would both find someone else to settle with for the rest of their days. Hinata could not be completely sure that Kindaichi was happy with all of his decisions, or even happy with the relationship in general. However, he sure as hell would try his best to make Kindaichi was just as happy as he made him feel.

Kindaichi was not perfect, but neither was Hinata. And for that, he was thankful for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!


End file.
